


Sunday Fathers and Uncles:  Decking The Hall

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sunday Fathers and Uncles Universe [4]
Category: LOTR RPS (AU)
Genre: M/M, holiday fics, sunday fathers and uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his daughters spend Christmas Eve with his ex-wife, Sean receives a surprise visit that makes his holiday less lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Fathers and Uncles:  Decking The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas 2010.

There was something to be said for spending Christmas Eve alone, Sean thought. He could sit around in his underwear all night if he felt like it. He could drink as many beers as he wanted, even get stinking drunk and there would be no one to bitch at him about it. Or he could go out, pick up some stranger, and bring him back to his empty apartment for a night of hot sex.

Who was he kidding? His daughters had always been at the heart of Christmas for him. Watching the joy on their faces as they decorated the tree, all the while imagining the gifts they’d find under it in the morning. Sitting around him in their pajamas while he read _The Night Before Christmas_ aloud to them. Finally giving in and going to bed, but not before reminding their mother to leave the milk and cookies out for Santa and the carrots for his reindeer.

Since the girls had been with his ex-wife for Thanksgiving, Sean had expected to have them spend Christmas with him, but Christine had decided they needed to be at home with her tonight. “It will be too much of a disruption for them, Sean,” she’d said. “The girls need to spend Christmas in a place that’s familiar, where they feel safe and secure. They’ve already been through enough changes this year.”

Because of him, Sean knew, but mercifully, Chris had left that part unsaid. He thought she was being over-protective, knew that kids were extremely resilient, but kept that opinion to himself. It would only hurt his case, and give her an excuse to make his life difficult. She had full custody of their daughters so he was at her mercy when it came to visitation. If he made a big stink about Christmas, Chris could decide to keep Ally, Lizzie and Bella from him altogether, and he would lose even his precious Sundays with them. So he just accepted her decree and told himself that by this time next year, Chris might have a change of heart and he’d be able to spend Christmas with his girls again.

He'd planned to decorate the apartment for the girls, get a tree, make it look as festive as possible, but once he knew they wouldn't be coming, he hadn't bothered. Maybe that had been a mistake. Maybe a Christmas tree with lights and ornaments would have cheered up the place, made him feel less lonely, but it was too late now, and did he really deserve to be happy today?

When Sean heard the buzzer his heart leaped. Maybe Chris had changed her mind and brought the girls over after all. He raced to the door, and when he swung it open, stopped in stunned surprise. "Elijah?"

Elijah stood in the hallway, his cheeks ruddy from the cold, his face framed by the woolen hat and scarf he wore. "Merry Christmas, Sean!" he trumpeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

Sean smiled. "No, of course not. Please come in."

"I was hoping Chris had changed her mind and was going to let you have the girls for Christmas," Elijah told him as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Sean sighed. "Chris decided they should be at home this first Christmas after..." No use beating himself up again. "What about you? You're not spending it with your family?"

"Mom took Hannah and Aaron to Iowa to spend Christmas with my grandparents."

"You didn't want to see them?" Sean asked in surprise.

"I did," Elijah admitted, "but there was someone I wanted to see more." He looked around the living room. "Unless you have other plans?"

Sean shook his head. "No, no plans, but I'm afraid the place is kind of depressing. I was going to decorate, but once I knew the girls weren't coming..."

"I figured as much," Elijah said, "but don't worry, I've got it covered."

When Elijah opened the front door again Sean looked at him quizzically. "Where are you going?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elijah assured him, "just need to get some things I left in the hall."

Sean watched in amazement as Elijah brought in a small, bare evergreen tree on a wooden stand, then went outside again and returned with two shopping bags. "What's all this?" he asked.

"I'm here to deck your hall," Elijah explained then added with a giggle, "That sounded positively obscene, didn't it?"

The sound of Elijah's laughter had Sean grinning. "You didn't have to do this," he protested.

"Of course I did," Elijah contradicted him. "No one should be alone at Christmas."

As Sean took Elijah's winter gear, he said, "You've been so kind to me, Elijah, even though.... I thought all gay men were interested in was sex, at least all the ones I've met have been. We've known each other for months, and yet you've never even mentioned..." He felt the heat rise on his skin.

Elijah took Sean's face in his hands and placed his lips on Sean's in a gentle kiss. "Some things are worth waiting for," he said. "Now let's get this tree decorated."

Sean just stood for a moment, savoring the taste of Elijah on his lips before joining him in emptying the shopping bags. It was going to be a merry Christmas after all.


End file.
